


Seeing Red

by Ehollis303 (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Ehollis303
Summary: Spending a morning accompanying Students, Professor Malfoy's Students, to the Forbidden Forest was not how Charms Professor Hermione Granger wanted to spend her Saturday. At least she was getting to spend it with the good looking werewolf Remus Lupin.Fluff/Smut, Kinda a Jerk Malfoy. Slight AU as Remus did not die in the final battle.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to deviantgunner and Tirzah for character inspiration and amazing beta skills. This story was written for the #HHBingo2020 and fulfills square G3/Remus Lupin. This is very loosely based on the story of " Little Red Riding hood" but also had a lot of inspiration from the song of the same name by Sam and the Shams. It may be a fun song to get you in the mood for the story. 
> 
> FYI, I LOVE Draco Malfoy, but I had to take a couple of little jabs at him in this story. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns this world, im just running around and playing in it.
> 
> Edited to amend grammatical errors on 4/28/20

Of course, he would wait until Headmistress McGonagal was on her well deserved holiday before he would show his true colors. Professor Granger was quite convinced that this situation could wait until the soon to be relaxed and maybe a little tanned Headmistress got back. Still, she would be speaking with her first chance she got come Monday morning. Honestly, how can Professor Malfoy get away with giving his 6th-year NEWTs students a field assignment of collecting potions ingredients from the forbidden forest? And then skiving off knowing that as acting Headmistress during Minerva's absence, Hermione would be the one having to chaperone the students. To think he had even suggested letting them go alone as if she would let students wander off into the forbidden forest unsupervised. She shivered at the memories of all the encounters she, Ron, and Harry had inside the boundaries of the woods. She grabbed her bright red hooded cloak off the hook and set out to meet the students. As she neared the outer courtyard, she did a headcount of her students. As long as they were all 4 on time, she could get them out to the forest, collect the ingredients and get back before mid-afternoon. 

"Alright, you lot, you lucked out. Professor Malfoy has taken ill,", ' _ Likely story,' she thought, 'He's probably just enjoying the headmistress being gone and has woken up hungover and next to some slag, what a Prince Charming …'" _ so you will be completing your field assignment with me today, your favorite Charms Professor."

"And with me, your favorite DADA Professor" came the familiar voice of Remus Lupin rounding the corner. 

Hermione's mouth quirked up into a smile at the sight of her werewolf friend and then looked at him quizzically as she knew he needed to be resting as it was a full moon in 2 nights.

"Remus, I think I can handle some unruly 6th years." She tossed at him teasingly as the students were busy casting warming charms on themselves in preparation for their mild trek.

"What, and leave you defenseless against the terrors of the forest?" He scoffed, throwing her tease right back at her. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk with you, I mean after all there could be wolves out there, and I don't think little girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone. "He added the last bit with a wink. 

Hermione shook his joking off with a smile, he had been around Sirius too long. True, they were now academic peers, but she was sure that in his eyes, she would always be a little girl. Though she wished that he would see her as a woman. When she was a student, she had always admired his sophisticated charm and handsome good looks. And had even developed quite the crush on Moony during his Order of the Phoenix days. In the 6 years since Tonks' death, she had found that her attraction to him had quite rematerialized. 

"Alright, Professor Malfoy has given each of you a list of rare potions ingredients he needs to have collected from the forest." She started addressing the students so that she wasn't tempted to just stare at Remus in his very casual denim jacket and muggle trousers. "Seeing that you all are 6th-year students, and this will go towards your final NEWTs, you will be working alone. Professor Lupin and I will be available if you need us; however, we are not here to hold your hand through this. If you find yourself in need of assistance, you will raise your wand and cast  _ Periculum _ . Your wand will emit a red spark visible in the sky that will alert us to your location. It is now a little after 10 AM - we will convene together near Hagrid's hut at noon, and at that time, we will assess if you need more time to complete your tasks or not." 

She looked over to her compatriot to see if he had anything else he wanted to add, but he just had a wry grin on his face and a laugh in his eyes that made her stall a moment before she turned back to the small group.

"Any questions?" 

She was met with a series of looks, this group of students was an interesting lot. Miles met her gaze with an anxious stare as his mind was surely on getting this done and over with so he could get out onto the quidditch pitch. Greta, a soft-spoken, gentle thing who had a morbid fascination with the forest and even now was staring aimlessly into the distance. Hermione could tell this student was eager to get her bare feet onto the forest floor. The other two, Louis and Matilda, had been whispering back and forth through her whole speech. She knew, based on past experience with this pair, that they would have made a competition out of who would finish their list first.

"If there are no questions, then you may start." She dismissed the students, and they all took off at a run down the hill towards the dark forest canopy.

"Constant vigilance!" she yelled after them. 

She heard a snigger from behind her as she started her walk down the hill. "What?" She laughed, nudging Remus with her elbow as her hands were nestled nicely in her magically warmed pockets. "We heard it so often in the Order, it's just become second nature to issue it as a departing warning. Not to mention, my grandmother's name was Constance, so every time Mad-eye would say it, it made me think of her and all the good times we had." 

"Were you close with your Gran?" Remus inquired of her as they kept their steady pace down the hill a decent distance from the students. 

"I was. She was a kind, wonderful old soul... She lived just down the lane from us when I was growing up, but I remember she was the world's worst cook." Hermione laughed at the memory of her Gran's townhouse having to be evacuated twice due to her setting her cooktop on fire. She noted the attention he paid her by offering a gentle chuckle as she recounted her memories of her sweet Grandmother Connie. 

"My mum would always make the most delicious biscuits, and pies then have me take them over to her about once a week so she wouldn't be tempted to try to bake on her own and set all of London on fire. There was this little shortcut I would take to get to her house that took me through a little woody park, and it was actually quite spooky, to a 6-year-old it was like walking through a magical forest."

"And now, here you are in an ACTUAL magical forest," Remus commented as he held a branch out of the way for her to enter into the boundary. He was so close his words had caressed her ear as she had walked past. 

It never ceased to amaze Hermione how it could be 10:30 in the morning, but as soon as you entered the protective enclosure of the forest, it automatically felt like it was dusk. She looked over to her trekking companion, who was also taking in the scenery. He looked so free here. This was the place that for one night out of the month he truly belonged, his playground, his territory, it was his. Remus had his head tilted back, and Hermione could see that he was breathing in the forest; the scent and the sounds. She could just faintly hear the students off in different directions to accomplish their tasks. Still, as she took in her surroundings, she also heard something else - she couldn't place it though, it was a steady thump almost drumlike. She looked around the clearing and noticed Remus, who was now looking at her intently. All of a sudden, his demeanor changed. His head had bowed low, but his eyes high, his hands were raised and fisted. She could see the strain in his knuckles. She could see his eyes and head jerking back and forth, his ears picking up something just out of range for her to hear. She started looking around for what she wasn't sure, but she knew he sensed something, and it was something headed towards them. 

Just as she was about to turn away from him, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her to the ground with her landing softly on top of him. He slowly snaked one finger up to her lips in a silent "shhh" and indicating the area just to the right back corner of where they had been standing. Curiosity getting the best of her, she laid her head down against Remus' shoulder to get a glimpse at the area he was pointing at. She saw much to her surprise a herd of giant Acromantulas making their way across the dense forest. Hermione knew that their numbers had dwindled following the war and were down to maybe a dozen left in the entire forest, which made this sighting extremely rare but terrifying no less. Her thoughts immediately went to the students, and she cursed Draco for subjecting them to this demented little expedition. The knowledge, though that if the group of giant spiders was here, then that meant in theory as long as the students were not anywhere near them, they were relatively safe. Her anxiety briefly quieted; she took a moment to get her bearings and remembered that she was in the arms of a powerful and handsome savior. A savior who was looking at her in no way like he thought of her as a little girl. Her hands were on his chest. Her body lying halfway on top of him with one of her jean-clad legs resting between his and she could feel his hardness beneath her thigh. Each of her breaths was pronounced as she looked up at his eyes, eyes that had not left hers. She licked at her lips as they suddenly felt so dry. His lips mirrored her action. 

The realization hit her:  _ I'm a professor _ ,  _ he's a professor, we are chaperones _ ! She shook her head out of her daze and looked around, she noticed how her actions forced him to snap out of his stupor as well. He listened around, not hearing a threat, and started to stand to offer his hand to her in the process. 

"Wow, um...I can honestly say I did not think we would see the acromantula this trip. Good thing your ears are so …" 

Hermione, who had been brushing herself off, looked up at Remus. She took in the intensity in his face. Then eyeing the rest of him, she looked down and saw the remaining evidence of what she had felt while lying on top of him moments ago. She had forgotten what she was going to say, and the next thing that came out of her mouth was "big." 

Remus saw where her direction was focused and smirked, closing the distance between them.

"The better to hear you with my dear." 

He grabbed the back of Hermione's head with a tenderness she was not expecting and brought her forehead to his while his lips hovered closer and closer to hers. His eyes searched hers questioningly just as she replied her answer as she put her lips to his and kissed him. She not only heard but also felt the drumming again this time. However, it was beneath her fingers, those same fingers that were touching underneath his denim jacket around his chest. Trying to undo the top couple buttons to get her hands on his warm skin! It was his heartbeat. His kiss was maddening, she wanted more, she craved more. His hands had pulled the hood of her red cloak back and were in her hair, pulling just the right amount, making Hermione pull away with a moan, eliciting a growl from Remus. His other hand was on her lower back, pulling her as close to him as she could get. 

Without warning, his head jerked up, looking to the left. Hermione followed his gaze and saw what looked like a red firework displayed in the air through the foliage of the forest. 

The students!

Hermione's mind went frantic as she grabbed at his arms, ready to make a mad sprint towards what in her mind's eye was surely a catastrophe. 

"Hermione, they're fine…" he said, pulling softly at her to slow her pace, so she did not injure herself. 

"How do you know, they could be accosted by the centaurs for all we know, or…."

"Super hearing, remember. It's Matilda and Louis. They just got into an argument and want you to settle the disagreement for them. They are just over the ridge about a mile away, I see their Hufflepuff yellow from here." Remus said as his hand fell comfortably into hers as if it belonged intertwined. 

"My, what big eyes you have," Hermione said, smiling. Happy knowing there was no deceased student on her watch. 

Remus stopped in his tracks, halting Hermione in hers as well. The motion swinging her right into his chest, where he caught her and stared with those big eyes. 

"The better to see you with, my dear." 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy woke up from his hangover and realized he was never going to impress Granger if he kept shirking his educational duties. He had been harboring a hard-on on for her for quite some time. He was hoping he would have convinced her to come up to his apartment last night for a nightcap or a one-off - either would suit him just fine. But the little swot wouldn't have any of it and just kept bringing up his field assignment for his 6th year NEWTs Potions students. Why had he scheduled that for a Saturday? He would have to think a little harder next time in regards to the timing of his teaching endeavors. So as not to have it interfere with the more entertaining aspects of working at Hogwarts. Why couldn't they just make the trip by themselves, it __ is their NEWTs scores after all. He was out in the forbidden forest when he was 16, of course, he was regrettably in Voldemort's leagues by that time too, so maybe that's not the best example. Remembering his first time around at Hogwarts had Draco wanting to just drink himself stupid then end his night with a willing body in his bed to help him forget his shame. 

Granger had been talking, and honestly, he had stopped listening quite a while back. His head was starting to hurt from his own thoughts. At one point, he had tried to stop her tirade by saying he really wasn't feeling well. And that he just needed a lie-down and asked if she would don a sexy Nurse outfit and nurse him back to health, but that didn't go over very well. She had just harrumphed at him and asked when he was going to be taking the students out. Annoyed at her rejection of what he thought was an excellent offer of a night with the potions prince himself. He had said, "Ya know Granger, I'm not feeling like I'm going to be able to take them, maybe you should." She had responded with a very testy sounding, "Fine, I will" followed by something about dereliction of duty and some load about someone having to teach around here. He had lost track of what she was saying as he had already taken a couple of shots of firewhiskey (for medicinal purposes, of course). With a fake cough, he had excused himself to the medical wing to see the lovely and newly single Medi-witch Abbott. With a small modicum of maturity, he realized he should be out there with his students. Not laid up next to...oh, would you look at that-Hannah did keep her Medi-witch outfit on last night the bits he wasn't wearing that is… Draco realized as he looked down, he looked pretty good in her red lacy thong. 

The mature Professor in him won out as he got dressed silently so as not to wake Hannah (the thong was staying on though). He decided to go and grace Granger with his presence in the forest. Hopefully, they would be almost done with their workload, and he could have some time to try his hand at charming Granger again. As he made his way down towards where he knew they would be, there was a red light flash through the air - he knew this to be a sign that someone was in trouble. Knowing the distance from where he was to where he needed to be was not one he would be able to traverse quickly on foot. He transformed swiftly into his animagus form, a beautiful white-winged dragon. He loved his animal's shape, although only a handful of people, Granger being one of them, had seen him during one of his transformations. He only wished he were a little larger. Being a rather small dragon, only coming up to Granger's waist, was a bit disappointing. However, he had said it before, he will say it again- It's not the size that matters. He was a pretty fast flyer! He tore through the air heading through the trees towards the light. Even though Granger was the chaperone, McGonagal would have his arse if any harm came to HIS students.

~~~~~~~

Remus was so overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling. With it being almost" his time of the month" as Sirius so eloquently would have put it, he knew his desires tended to be a little more ramped up than usual. But what he was feeling for this petite witch staring up at him went well beyond just base wolf desires. Remus always had a soft spot for her, having watched her grow from a little girl to a young woman. Ever since Nymohadora had passed away all those years ago, he had not allowed himself to feel for another person. Still, with Hermione, it had come naturally, and he was starting to notice she held those feelings for him too. 

They had left the trail that would take them to Louis and Matilda, whom he could still hear squabbling like an old married couple even though still some distance away. Remus stopped short and tensed as he caught another scent, one he had never smelled before. The smell was not that of a human, well not entirely human. His heightened senses working together painted the picture for him of a small child-size winged creature, one that was heading straight towards where the bickering 6th years were. Without a word to Hermione knowing that between her amazingly keen insight and his abrupt body language, she was aware something was wrong. He lept through the trees, the proximity to the full moon giving him an extra dash of speed, barreling through the foliage in an attempt to reach the students before the creature did. He was close enough, he could sense its intention was to get to them and quickly. Drawing his wand. He cleared the trees between him and where the students hunkered down, waiting for their Professors. He bounded over the mound just as a White Dragon came into the clearing charging straight towards the pair. 

" _ Stupefy _ ," Remus had the element of surprise and was able to spit the hex out of his mouth. The dragon was knocked back before Louis and Matilda could stand and even acknowledge anything was happening. 

Hermione had caught up to him. She was running wand in hand to stand in front of the students ready to protect them at all costs. 

"Keep back, I have the creature stunned,  _ Petrificicus _ _ Totalus,"  _ Remus instructed the small group as he bound the creature. Every nerve ending danced with friction as he heard two other sets of feet running their way coming from either side of the clearing. Drinking in the sounds and smells, he was able to divine that it was Miles and Greta who must have been close enough to have heard him shouting the stunning hex and come to see what was amiss. "Hermione, the other two will be here within seconds please keep them back with you as the creature is starting to stir." 

Just as all four students were reunited with their Professor, they saw the medium size dragon struggling beneath the invisible bonds, gnawing and growling towards Remus. 

Being close enough to sense the dragon better, Remus could tell this was not wholly a creature, this was a human…"  _ Homorphus"  _ Remus called out the spell that would reveal a human in animal form. 

Both adults and all four students stared blankly at the mass of pale nearly-naked flesh lying on the ground before them. Hermione stepped forward, slowly having to squint to make sure she saw the sight of Draco Malfoy correctly. 

"D...Dr...aco ?" Hermione said cautiously and then wordlessly  _ relashioed  _ his bonds. The nearly-naked man just looked up at her with absolute indignation, and the most my-father-will-hear-about-this-face she had ever seen. 

"I saw the light from the wand, that means someone was in trouble, well here I am to help and what do I get, dueled by a…" 

Draco stopped his tirade as he looked around at the scene before him. As he stood, he noticed how much colder it was than before he had transformed into his beautiful dragon form. He saw that Hermione was suppressing a grin while three of his students dared to laugh at him. As he looked down, he understood why. The force of the spell was so strong, not only did it turn him back to human, but removed his clothing as well. Well, all but the lacy red thong that is. 

Hermione was doing her best to quiet the chuckling students, reminding them that the judgment of others was inappropriate. While Remus just took off his denim jacket and, without saying a word, transfigured it into a set of Professor's robes. He handed it to him, all the while, not making eye contact. "Sorry, mate, no clue it was you. I just knew a dragon was heading straight for the students, and my defense instinct kicked in. Um, no  _ hard  _ feelings, yeah?" 

Draco wretched the robes out of his hands and put them on and stiffly replied, "No, I get it. I would've done the same thing if there were, say I don't know, werewolves around." Draco responded dripping with despondency - also not able to make eye contact. 

Draco realized he had to gain back some control of the situation. Not only had he been humiliated by having his arse handed to him by a werewolf, not that he would ever tell Lupin that. But his students and the girl he'd wanted to impress, did not seem so impressed at the moment. 

"So um...yeah… students I see you all have your baskets all full, I think it's safe to say you've gathered enough potions ingredients for one day. We will conclude today's lesson and head on back up to the castle where we will forget this day and speak of it to no one." Draco said the last part red-faced and almost to himself. 

He turned towards the other two adults who were just barely able to hold in their mirth at the sheer discomfort of the situation. Without making direct eye contact with either of them. "Many thanks for taking on my role as chaperone while I was under the weather and unable to...um...yeah. We're going now, goodbye ". 

With that, Draco took off through the woods, instructing the students to follow behind like he was a mother duck and them his little chicks. 

Remus and Hermione waited until the very last bit of Hufflepuff yellow could be seen before they burst into laughter. Both doubling over almost in tears at how this entire morning had played out.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is rated E 

Hermione had tears in her eyes; she was laughing so hard. She reached out to Remus to keep from falling to the ground. He, unfortunately, was no better than she was as they fumbled around each other, their clumsiness bringing on even more laughter. 

Having been through a myriad of emotions in such a short amount of time was trying to a girl. Frustration at Draco and his lack of responsibility. Excitement at knowing she would be spending the morning with Remus. Fear at the acromantulas. A desire for Remus. Concern for her charges. More passion for Remus. Desperate fear for her charges once again at seeing Remus sprint through the trees towards an unknown threat. Relief that it was not a threat but actually the person that had them out in the forest to begin with. Vindication in knowing that whatever Minerva had to say in regards to Draco's lax attitude in teaching was nothing compared to being seen in the middle of the forest in nothing but a thong. Her laughing stalled out as she realized Remus was indeed holding her up. He had his hands on her waist, and his thumb was drawing circles on her hip lightly. She was ready for one more emotion; Satisfaction. 

Seeing the desire written plainly in her eyes, Remus undid the buttons on her warm Red cloak and pushed it back so that it collected on the ground behind her. He took in her shape, noticing how her black shirt clung to her womanly curves - gone was the little girl. She was breathing heavily, and he knew it was not just from laughing hard. He smelled the desire on her and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Not leaving the closeness of his body, she turned herself in his arms and took out her wand. She cast several charms and spells, ensuring them they would be uninterrupted in this ethereal, almost otherworldly place. Casting these charms while a devastatingly handsome man was breathing heavily against her neck was no easy task, but she wasn't the Charms professor for nothing. Just as she finished transfiguring her beautiful red cloak into a comfortable red blanket, he nipped at her ear. Which incited a moan from her, which then urged a growl from him. She was enraptured at this feeling of being in his embrace, she wanted to give him whatever he wanted at that moment. His hands had left her waist and came up the underside of her shirt, he held her close to him, rubbing his large hands across for midriff coming just under the bottom of her bra-clad breast. Putting her wand on the ground, she placed her hand up behind her head. Clutching onto him, urging him closer to her in the hopes that he would never stop nipping, tugging and growling lightly in her ear. 

Wanting to feel her naked skin again, he took her shirt off in one swift movement and then turned her so he could kiss at her mouth again. She caught on quickly and started unbuttoning his shirt as he started struggling with the buttons and zipper of her jeans. She placed a kiss at each spot her hand revealed and stopped to pay some extra attention to one of his tight nipples. The second her lips enclosed the hard peak, his head went back, and she could see him silently growling, barely able to contain the pleasure written on his face. Hermione's own breast was aching to be touched, but he was still trying to get her jeans down. Damn Ginny and her suggestion to buy skinny jeans. Hermione stepped away from him in an attempt to catch her own breath while taking advantage of the break to take the offending fabric off herself.

He drank in the sight of the incredibly sexy topless witch who was slowly shimmying the too-tight jeans down her trim thighs till she was bent over with her gorgeous arse in view to him. Never before had he had to control himself as he did at this moment watching her as she removed her shoes and her jeans most seductively? Her breast, he noticed as she had moved to take her bra off, were the perfect size and glorious how they held their shape as she removed the garment. While looking straight into her eyes, almost into her soul, he put his hand onto her breast, slowly rubbing his thumb across the pebbled nipple. Hermione's head went back as she moaned out the phrase "My, what big hands you have…" with his other hand, he pulled her in close.

"All the better to feel you with, my dear," he breathed out as she moaned through his ministrations. 

  
  


She claimed his mouth hungrily, feeling his hand go beneath the band of her knickers and tugging down. She breathed out, "and soft lips you have.. ". 

His response was a growl, "The better to kiss you with, my dear," as he started kissing down her torso. Stopping to suckle lightly at her breast as she began to fall backward onto the red transfigured blanket. 

Remus pushed her firmly back onto the blanket and kissed down towards where she wanted to feel him the most. "And what a well-skilled tongue you have….," she said more loudly this time as she was already feeling herself nearing a physiological precipice. 

The man looked up from the juncture of her parted legs with a ferocious intensity that had not been there earlier.

"The better to taste you with, my dear…" he syncopated the words out as he placed his mouth at her entrance. His tongue darting out to lick at the accumulated wetness that had gathered there. He laved at her entrance earning a keening from her lips as she touched her own breasts and tried pushing her hips up, urging him to go deeper. She felt one of his fingers slide inside and start a steady in and out rhythm as her walls came entirely down. 

Sensing she was close to her release Remus touched his tongue to her little bud. Licking around while inserting a second finger into her tight cunt. Meeting the rhythm of her hips as she ground them against his mouth. He growled into her, which created a vibration that rippled through her triggering her orgasm. Explosions of color and shapes danced behind her eyelids as she saw, felt even smelled the color red around her. Never before had an orgasm triggered such a beautiful, colorful, emotional reaction. Coming down as the color started to fade, she fought to catch her breath. 

He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her around, so she was held tight against him as she was on her knees, a position she secretly LOVED! He must have taken off the rest of his clothes, for she felt his naked velvety length resting comfortably against her bum. His fingers that still had her juices on it came up to his mouth as he licked them clean another growl coming out, this one though had come from her. She leaned back to kiss him as he licked his finger clean, earning a grunt of approval as she licked her own juices off of his lips and sighed. She felt him stiffen against her as he positioned himself against her opening, rubbing his length against her wetness to lubricate himself. He pushed her forward so he could see himself enter her from behind, admiring how her arse cheeks were the perfect frame for the scene he was seeing. He pushed himself all the way in as Hermione caught her breath, craving to feel him moving against her. She moved back and forth as he stayed still trying to reign himself in, the wolf taking over and wanting to just claim this witch.

He had never in his life felt physical desire for someone as much as he did right now, watching as her body moved over his length and how perfectly she responded to him. He slammed into her, his desire to claim what was his overcoming his desire to see her satisfied again. Relief came though, as he saw her genuine satisfaction of pleasing him as she responded to his rough thrusts with moans of pleasure. He could sense that she was nearing another orgasm, so He brought his other around her front to touch her clit with light pats so as not to overstimulate. He moved intently against her from behind, feeling himself nearing his own climax. He heard her mutter something as he kissed up to her ear and sucked gently on her lobe. She muttered something again, louder this time... "Claim me." 

Remus's mind started to race, that's all the wolf in him wanted. To make her his forever. Just as a dying man saw his life flash before his eyes, he saw his life. He had happiness with Nymphadora, and he had claimed her as his mate. But she was gone. She would want him to have someone, she would not have wanted him to be alone. She would have wholeheartedly agreed to Hermione being his mate. Dora had even commented many times she was always so impressed with how Hermione took care of him, brewing his wolfsbane, fighting for equal werewolf rights. She had also been the one to point out the little crush the young woman harbored on him during his Order days. Hermione had been by his and Nymphadora's side every step of the way. Dora had loved her like family. He thought about her relationships, he had been keeping an eye on her the last 5 years and noticed that it was her that was not ready to get married when Ron Weasley had asked. She had casually dated on and off throughout the years but had never settled down with anyone. He initially thought it was just her strong work ethic that had her keeping her single status. Seeing her now with her head tilted to the side, neck exposed to him chanting yes as he relentlessly pumped inside her, he knew it was because she was HIS. 

She had never felt such a secure physical and emotional connection to someone. Each movement Remus made through this mating dance felt like an extension of her own body. That is precisely what this was; this was not just a one-off, a fuck in the woods, this was a mating. This was her mate. Remus had been here all along; even when he had been with Tonks, there was still a bond. She had known that Draco Malfoy had been trying to start something up with her. Honestly, she had even thought about giving the reformed bad boy, well semi-reformed bad boy a try. But something had stopped her, she now knew. She belonged to Remus. The man that was loving every inch of her body in a brutal yet oh so satisfying way. This was to be, this was already there, it had started a long time ago and was all just coming to a beautiful, colorful climactic culmination. 

He reared his head back just as she felt her own body clamping down on him as the wave of another orgasm started. He placed his lips and teeth against the place where her graceful neck met her head. He breathed out the word "mine" as she breathed in the name "yours" as he bit into her soft flesh. Her body thrummed with pleasure at each punctuated stroke into her channel as his seed filled her. 

He held her close, slowly rubbing at the pearl at her entrance to help her glide down from her own glorious orgasm. She slumped against him, breath coming out in pants feeling this slight pain in her neck she reached up to touch gently at where he had marked her his. His lips met her fingers there as they did not want to leave the area he had caused pain. She turned her head and captured his lips. 

He knew this bonding had been complete as he could feel every emotion she was emitting at his moment, which, combined with his own, was quite a large amount. He withdrew from her tight sheath and turned her around, pulling her into his embrace. He felt pure love coming off of her in waves towards him, and he just held her giving her (and himself) a moment to come to terms with what had just happened. 

After what seemed like hours, but she was sure it was just a couple of moments, she looked up into his eyes just as he was about to speak. She saw and felt through what she could only assume was some kind of mate bond that he was feeling. Certainly, elation and carnal satisfaction but also trepidation and some guilt over what had just happened between them. 

"Hermione, I .."

"Don't. "she started, "I wanted this, my soul has known this was going to happen for some time now. I think my heart knew even though my head had been pushing away the thought that this" she motioned between the two of them "could ever happen. I know and can tell the love you had for Tonks, but I can also understand and feel the love you have and have had for a long time for me. I'm sure you can feel that from me just as strongly as I feel it from you. My heart and my head can handle knowing what you shared with your wife, just as I know we will have just as much love. She will always have a place here as well because she is a part of you." 

She placed their joined hands over her heart, which was now emitting that strong drumlike thrumming she had heard earlier in the day. But this time she knew what the sound was, it was the sound of their hearts beating together.

As one. 

Remus kissed her lips and said, "My, what a big heart you have! " 

Without missing a beat, Hermione responded: "The better to love you with, my dear." 


End file.
